Hijos de Vongola
by Velpharie
Summary: La historia de como llegaron, son y viven los hijos de la Familia Vongola.
1. Giovane Leone

Ficha de los hijos de los Vongola y Varia.

_*VONGOLA*_

Tsuna x Kyoko = Tsuky

La hija del décimo Vongola, Tsuky Sawada. Es una chica de cabello café, corto y con un poco de flequillo para el lado. Tiene los ojos miel de su madre y su buen humor. Suele ser muy traviesa pero la mayoría de sus travesuras terminan en un completo desastre, es muy torpe cuando se coloca tacos o esta bajo presión, también tiene un pequeño trauma de pequeña; le tiene pánico a quedarse encerrada en espacios pequeños. Es igual de inocente que su padre cuando conoce a otras personas. Para ella, lo mas importante es su familia, aun, cuando Reborn la llama inútil-Tsuky todo el tiempo. Suele vestirse como niño, con un polerón naranjo con gorro, unos shorts verdes con cadena y unas botas negras. Usualmente su madre la obliga a vestirse correctamente pero cuando ella no esta, Tsuky se viste como se le plazca. Es la única que inexplicablemente entiende a Reborn y sabe cuando el esta preocupado, furioso o a punto de hacerle una jugada. Todos sus guardianes (que ya están definidos) la aman, algunos mas que otros, eso si. Ella NUNCA se rinde, no importan si las cosas le dan miedo, terror o paranoia, siempre pone a su familia primero. Tiene gran cariño por todos e increíblemente esta muy (tal vez demasiado) interesada en el escuadrón de asesinato de Vongola. Porque hay, se encuentra la única persona que la odia, y eso despierta una insaciable curiosidad en ella.

Animal: Leona di Cielo


	2. Gatto Nuvola

Mukuro x Chrome = Maggie

En todo momento desde que Chrome había conocido a Mukuro, estuvo siempre a su completa disposición. No había ser humano que a el le tuviera tanta lealtad. Pero, algunos años después de todas las peleas y aventuras de la familia Vongola, Mukuro decidió que era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. Se libero de vindice, abandono a Chrome y fue a por el cuerpo de Tsuna. Mientras, Chrome estaba semi desangrándose por culpa de su desaparición, estuvo 3 días completos en coma. Preguntándose en su inconciente "¿Por qué?" . Le había dado _todo _a Mukuro, su alma, su cuerpo, todos sus sentimientos y el como premio la había arrojado en la morgue. Chrome se sentía terriblemente traicionada y herida, demasiado para querer abrir los ojos.

En otro lado de la ciudad, pero en el mismo momento. Tsuna y Mukuro estaban peleando a muerte. El décimo Vongola no era capaz de dar su 100% ya que si le mataba, Chrome nunca se lo perdonaría, pensaba. Justo en el momento en que Mukuro le iba a matar, una sombra intercepto el ataque colocándose como escudo enfrente del Vongola. La misma Chrome en carne y hueso, se paraba enfrente de su poseedor con mirada terca, furiosa y herida. Mukuro no podía creerlo, era imposible que la chica sobreviviera por si misma. 10 segundos después, una pelea igual de encarnizada y mortal se presenciaba bajo los ojos de Tsuna. El nunca pensó ver a la linda y tierna Chrome atacar a Mukuro y menos con tanta decisión.

"¡Mukuro-sama, usted me salvo la vida, pero aun así… yo… no… no puedo….NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MATE A MIS SERES QUERIDOS!" mientras ambos ilusionistas volaban por el cielo de noche, las lágrimas de Chrome se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, ella apretaba los dientes e intentaba no gritar más de frustración. Mukuro había sentido una sacudida por todo su cuerpo, como si el rostro dolorido de Chrome lo partiera en dos. En aquellos momentos le costaba demasiado siquiera sostener su arma.

A Chrome ya le estaba costando también demasiado mantenerse en pie, había usado todo su poder y la ilusión de sus órganos se estaba desgatando, iba a morir. Cayo desde el alto del cielo cuando ya no pudo resistir, cuando Mukuro la vio casi se le fue el alma al infierno. Boto su arma y se abalanzo donde estaba Chrome. Aun cayendo la abrazo, la apretó contra a el y protegió su cabeza apoyando su barbilla en ella. El ilusionista la miraba hecho añicos. Estaban a puno de estamparse contra el suelo cuando sintieron una suave hamaca que los sostenía a ambos. Reborn los había salvado.

"- chiaosuu, Mukuro debe de elegir entre estar con Chrome o cumplir su venganza, contra ti-" había dicho el arcobaleno al décimo, que observaba anonadado como Mukuro besaba la pequeña cabeza de Chrome que con sus pequeñas manos se agarraba a la camisa de su maestro.

Dos años después de esa pelea, Chrome quedo embarazada de Mukuro, convirtiéndose en la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Y el muchacho (Mukuro XD) lo único que le importaba ya era hacer feliz a Nagi. A Tsuna ya no quería lastimar pero a menos que Nagi se lo pidiera, no cumplía ninguna de sus órdenes. Las únicas dos personas en el mundo que le importaban eran: Chrome, su mujer y su linda hija, Maggie.

Maggie; hija de Mukuro y Chrome. Una chica ahora de 16 años, de pelo color azul igual que su padre pero con la misma complexión de su madre, largo y suelto con un peinado en forma de piña en la parte inferior de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran igual que los de Mukuro, uno rojo y otro azul pero con la misma mirada tierna e inocente de Chrome. Usa el mismo uniforme que su madre pero en negro y plomo oscuro. Ken, Chikusa y M.M estaban obligados por Mukuro a protegerla de todo. Eran sus tres guardaespaldas, aunque M.M la odiara por ser la hija de Chrome, aunque Ken se negara a alimentarla de otra forma que no fuera con dulces y aunque, Chikusa… bueno, el no le hacia nada…

Tiene los mismos poderes que sus padres pero combinados. Su especialidad es crear diferentes escenarios, como campos de lava, tierra en punto de terremoto y agua a punto de caer en tsunami. Nunca en su vida a estado enamorada, ya que la mayoría de sus pretendientes han desaparecido misteriosamente al cruzarse con su padre. Suele estar rodeada por siete gatos negros, que son su caja de la niebla. No tiene ni el más mínimo interés en Tsuky ni en la familia, pero, su madre siempre le dice que no debe dañarla con sus ilusiones y que seria bueno que la llamara Boss.

Animal: 7 gatos negros.


	3. Bison Fascio

Lambo x I-pin = Taro Bovino

Como todos sabrán. Desde que apenas tenían 8 años, I-pin y Lambo han estado juntos. I-pin como la pequeña niña que perseguía a Lambo cuando se robaba los pastelillos de mama y Lambo, como el niño que lloraba cuando I-pin se enojaba con el. Bueno, en ese tiempo ninguno de ellos dos se veía cambiando el hecho de ser un par de niños, mejores amigos, que se pasaban cada segundo de todos sus días juntos. Hasta que en cierto momento, ocurrió algo extraño que ocasiono el pensamiento. ¿Quién lo provoco? Obviamente, Reborn.

I-pin se encontraba limpiando la mesa en la que pronto servirían el almuerzo. De repente Lambo apareció y la miro limpiar con el trapo la madera de la cosa con cuatro patas. Agudizo su vista y hay… ¡aja! I-pin estaba comiendo caramelos mientras limpiaba ¡sin convidarle nada a el! Se subió a la mesa enojado e intento sacarle el caramelo con palito de la boca. I-pin al darse cuenta mordió el chupete con fuerza mientras Lambo tiraba. Las manos del niño se resbalaron del palito y cayo de la mesa hasta el piso con un estrépito. "- t-tengo… que… aguantar-"habia dicho antes de romper a llorar. Lambo luego saco su basuca de los 10 años y se tiro dentro de ella. Y una explosión de humo lleno la cocina.

Frente a la pequeña I-pin apareció el lambo de 10 años después. Y como siempre dijo "- iare, iare -". En aquellos momentos la pequeña niña no lo podía creer, Lambo adolescente le pregunto por que estaba allí, y ella salio de su trance y le respondió "- Lambo quiso quitarme mi chupete, yo no lo deje y se cayo de la mesa-"el muchacho observo la cocina con el seño fruncido, preocupado. Luego volvió la vista hacia la niña y dijo "- ¿y por que no me lo diste?-"a I-pin eso le molesto, asíque se paro y empezó a caminar así el, pero, como tenia los ojos clavados en el rostro del muchacho no vio que la mesa se acababa y cayo justo encima de la basuca de los diez años que Lambo no había alcanzado a recoger. El chico miro el arma alarmado y dio un paso atrás, antes de que de nuevo la basuca explotara en su cara. Una silueta femenina apareció dentro del humo. Y luego una chica levanto las manos y lo disperso. La I-pin de 10 años en el futuro esta vez no llevaba su uniforme del restaurante sino ropa de calle. Una mini falda color lila, una blusa blanca y unas botas plateadas con un cinturón de color plomo. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en hondas sobre su espalda y hombros. Lo único que parecía conservar de la niña era el chupete en la boca. "- ¿L-Lambo? –"había preguntado. El asintió un poco confuso. "-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-"pregunto I-pin mirando también la cocina. "- he…. Porque no quisiste darme ese chupete-"I-pin miro el palito blanco que salía de su boca "- ¿este?-"Lambo asintió "- ese-"alzo una mano para tomar el chupete pero ella se echo para atrás. "-¿Qué pasa? Dame el chupete, es mío-"I-pin negó con la cabeza "- Es mio. Se que yo nunca te quitaría tus dulces por eso este chupete debe ser mio, tu seguramente lo que querías era quitármelo por la fuerza, Lambo –"el muchacho se enojo al escuchar la conclusión que habia impuesto la chica. Bufo e intento quitarle de nuevo el dulce, ella río y empezó a correr por la cocina y el la persiguió, igual que cuando eran uno niños. Pero en un descuido, ambos cayeron al suelo y por la fuerza de la caída, el chupete se resbalo de la boca de la chica donde los labios de Lambo segundos después tomaron su lugar. Ambos abrieron los ojos impactados pero… luego de unos segundos se dejaron llevar. Gracias a las estupideces de sus yo pequeños su relación empezó cuando volvieron diez años en el futuro, pero obvio, Lambo e I-pin pequeños al regresar no tenían idea de que habia ocurrido. Ni mucho menos que 15 años des pues tendrían un hijo.

Llamado… Taro; su cabello es negro ondulado igual que el de I-pin pero sus ojos son iguales a los de Lambo, verdes. Mantiene uno abierto y otro cerrado; y al parecer se le hedero ese _iare- iare _de su padre también. Tiene un buen físico y también es uno de los más deseados de la mansión. No usa ni la ropa del Lambo pequeño ni 10 años en el futuro sino que se parece mas al de 20 años después. Su cabello tiene casi el mismo volumen y también le caen en cascada de púas. Su padre le regalo la misma chaqueta de cuero que uso contra Levi, que por debajo lleva una camisa blanca con el nombre de su familia. Pantalón de mezclilla y botas. De todos los miembros se podría decir que es el más atractivo/maduro de todos. A pesar de su altura tan solo tiene 17 años pero en ligar mujeres tiene más experiencia que nadie. Pero solo enfrente de ellas es de esa forma, es caprichoso ya que todo el mundo cae ante el y siempre llora cada vez que se le niega algo, tanto, que Reborn ya le tiene su apodo de patetíc- taru. Lo que de cierta forma, es muy humillante.

Animal: Bisonte


	4. Pen Hunter

Yamamoto x Marianne = Yume

Yamamoto tomo medio tiempo para la mafia y otro medio tiempo para ayudar a su padre con el negocio familiar. Un día, una chica se presenta queriendo cerrar el restauran, Marianne. Fría, sin sentimientos y con un nefasto humor negro. Yamamoto y ella eran como el agua y el aceite. Pero por "culpa" de un consejo de Reborn. Yamamoto se empeña en enamorarla para que no cierre el negocio, como ultima opción. A Yamamoto nunca nada se le hizo tan difícil como aquello. Pero, después de 4 meses y 2 semanas pasando por todo un infierno (repleto de insultos, golpes y sonrojos molestos de"Mari") logro sacarle _una _sonrisa a la chica. Desde entonces Yamamoto y ella nunca se separan. El es el único que conoce el pasado negro de esta _ex-mafiosa_. Por lo que no es de sorprender que una extraña e increíble criatura luego de dos años termino en el vientre de ella. Llamada Yume.

Ahora, tiene 17 años, dos mas que Tsuky. Tiene el cabello negro de su padre hasta debajo de la cintura y siempre lo lleva suelto. Sus ojos son de un celeste plateado, con gruesas pestañas negras como su madre, tan penetrantes como el hielo. Es una chica relajada, que no le importan los problemas, defectos o inconvenientes sicológicos o físicos que tengan los demás. Los acepta igual. Ama practicar con su padre a la espada, ambos tienen un vínculo especial. Con su madre es la única persona en la que puede conversar en silencio. Es la única chica con rasgos tan extraños y anormales. Tien una fuerza demoledora en uno de sus brazos con el que juega béisbol. Es muy guapa y suele mantener su rostro en completa calma. Pero siempre la veras mostrar una sonrisa confiada y segura si las cosas salen mal. Siempre tiene las palabras correctas pero es algo lenta cuando se trata de cosas de amor. Tiene debilidad por lo niños que son los únicos con los que se permite mostrar de forma divertida, cariñosa y maternal. Igual que su madre. Se proclama a si misma como la hermana mayor de Tsuky a la que siempre protege. Ah, y no lo sabe, pero esta enamorada de uno de los hijos de Gokudera.

Animal: Alcon


	5. Il Comitato Duplex

Hibari x Nana = Nobu

Muchos años atrás *_* cuando Hibari seguía siendo el jefe del comité disciplinario de Namimori. Una chica llamada Nana cometió una atrocidad. Por una apuesta contra una de sus compañeras, robo uno de los computadores de una sala. Obviamente no llego muy lejos, fue atrapada en medio de la azotea por Hibari. Como siempre, el alzo sus tonfas y dijo "te morderé hasta la muerte" pero lo que menos se esperaba era que la chica soltara de golpe el computador y se preparara para la pelea. Hibari no tenía inconveniente en pelear contra una chica pero extrañamente aquella herbívora si que dio que lucha. Lo rajuño, mordió y casí, golpeo. Esa fue la primera vez en que Hibari pensó que iba a perder. Pero, como el es _Hibari kyoya _le patio el culo, tomo el computador y la dejo tirada. El chico pensó que todo en ese momento se acabaría, pero la chica estaba más molesta que nunca; la habían expulsado por 5 días, habían llamado a sus padres y había perdido sus preciados 30 dólares. Asíque, como venganza, organizo una junta con todos los ex-delincuentes juveniles de Namimori y creo una pandilla nueva. Los "Verdugos" como se hicieron llamar, hicieron una gama de destrozos en el colegio. Pero, gracias a la furia ardiente y descomunal que despertaron en Hibari la pandilla no duro ni 2 horas viva. Aun así, Nana no se rindió. Pasaban las semanas y ellos dos seguían en guerra. Hasta que un día, ambos emplearon una táctica diferente. El la enamoraría y luego la haría sufrir y ella lo seduciría con sus encantos pero no le dejaría tocarla. El resultado del experimento fue como una explosión descomunal que casi destruyo todo. Hibari se enamoro de ella con locura (aunque casi nunca lo acepte) y ella casi quedo peor. Luego, el día de la graduación Nana quedo embarazada y para sorpresa de todos, Hibari unas cuantas semanas después , fue, y amenazo a Tsuna con dejar su cargo de guardián si no dejaba que ella y su primogénito se quedaran en la mansión. Obviamente, Tsuna acepto para poder seguir con vida.

La personita que ese par crearon ahora tenía nombre y apellido: Nobu Kyoya (:b). Un chico de cabello negro un poco más corto que su padre y puntiagudo. Su madre; Nana, era una chica de cabello negro corto en puntas y ojos morado oscuro. Igual que ella sus ojos eran morados pero aparte de un poco en el pelo y la cara era idéntico físicamente a su padre. Amaba Namimori e igual que Hibari, solía acompañarlo un pequeño pájaro pequeño y redondo de color plomizo, Hab. Tiene los músculos del abdomen y pecho mas marcados. En resumen: es un pervertido, cuando quiere se pone igual de serio que su padre y puede parecer su clon. Pero los fines de semana era simplemente Nobu, uno más de la familia. Cuando se tratan de cosas fuera de la secundaria es terco, cabezota y amenazante e intimidante. Pero, su aura de chico malo y poderoso atraen a las chicas como ratas viniendo por un jugoso queso. Pero el siempre dice que con la única mujer con la que saldría seria con la viva y santa representación de Namimori en persona. No le importa que la mitad de las empleadas de la mansión paguen por sus fotos semi desnudo.

Animal: Pitbull, de dos personalidades, una muy mimada y otra rabiosa.


	6. Dinamite, Esplosione e ¡ALLA FINE!

Gokudera x Desconocida = Kai y Ren.

Una noche en que el guardián de la tormenta se encontraba en un bar tomando por culpa de su depresión; no había podido proteger a su amado jefe de un ataque sorpresa. Una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules se había sentado a su lado, con un enorme vaso de whisky apoyado en la barra. La chica ya estaba medio curada y sin permiso, había empezado a hablarle de su vida (lo que a Gokudera no le intereso). En menos de media hora ya sabia que; la acaban de dejar plantada en el altar, su madre la había echado de casa tres días atrás por culpa de un hipotecario y lo único que eso momento buscaba era consuelo. En aquel tiempo Hayato no había parado de tomar tratando de quitársela de encima pero cuando menos lo había notado, ya estaba haciéndole el amor mientras el gritaba todas sus cosas desahogándose. Esa noche se borro con facilidad días después al saber que a su jefe no le había pasado casi nada de nada.

Pero, 9 meses después. Una carta le llega citándolo a un callejón para un intercambio de objetos. Una de sus más grandes bombas por una docena de dinamitas nuevas. Acepto, cuando ya estaba en medio del callejón, no se encontró con nadie. En su lugar lo único que encontró fue una canasta. Con desconfianza, Gokudera había empezado a remover las mantas. Todo lo que pudo ver, fueron un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. 2 ojitos redondos de un azul celestino y otro par de verde menta, idénticos a los de el. Hayato había tragado saliva en el instante en que se había dado cuenta, de que aquellos, eran sus _hijos._

17 años y dos meses después. Kai y Ren, el par de muchachos hijos sorpresa de Gokudera. Se habían convertido (ambos) en los guardianes de la tormenta de Vongola. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia se había enojado en el momento de su llegada, la mayoría estaba feliz de que por fin Gokudera tuviera algo del que ocuparse que no fueron sus libros y cigarrillos. El aun no podía creerlo, su amor por aquellos niños increíblemente empezaba a existir. Aun con todos los años que ya habían adquirido, seguía tratándolos y llamándolos como NIÑOS o MOCOSOS. No hubo necesidad de enseñarles a tenerle respeto al décimo y a su hija (claro, algunos años después) ellos le tenían mucho cariño y admiración a Tsuna desde el día en que lo conocieron. Y a Tsuky, no cabía decir que la chica no tenía un par de hermanos más sobre protectores que ellos. Kai; el que seguía los pasos de su padre sobre sus estudios, que se pasaba todo el día molestando a Yume por que sin que lo supiese, le gustaba. Era el mayor de los dos hermanos, por dos segundos al salir del útero. Su cabello era rojo igual que su madre, sus ojos verde menta y su piel semi morena también parecida a la de ella. El y su hermano tenían el mismo peinado que su padre, prácticamente eran gemelos. Cuando alguien interfiere con alguna de sus lecturas es capaz de matarlo. No se nota, pero es el más afectado por la perdida de su madre (aunque nunca la conoció).

Por otro lado estaba Ren; con aquel sentido tan potente de proteger, querer y mimar a Tsuky. Tenía los ojos de un color azul celestino y su pelo blanco igual que su padre, era pálido. Desde el momento en que el había sostenido en sus brazos a la pequeña bebe de cabello castaño se había enamorado de ella. A diferencia de su hermano, Ren es mas como una mama mega consentidora y a la vez un hermano doblemente protector. Como su padre, esta obsesionado con las calaveras y las bombas. También puede usar 5 distintos tipos de llama, lo llaman the hitman bomb. Un apodo muy parecido al de su padre. Es adicto a los chupetes de melón.

Animal: Lince y Oso polar.

Ryohei x Hana = Arata

El mayor de todos los hijos de la familia, Arata Sasagawa. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y piel semi morena, es (por ahora) uno de los más fuertes guardianes, es más calmado que su padre pero tiene un amor casi obsesivo por la adrenalina. Hace boxeo, motocicleta, carreras de autos y no hay que olvidar salto en paracaídas. Igual que el resto de guardianes masculinos, hace babear a todas las mujeres con la que se cruza. Es bastante bipolar, le es imposible controlar el fuego que le recorre las venas al pensar o estar en una situación EXTREMA!. Ama con toda su alma a Tsuky, solo con el es capaz de hablar de sus cosas la chica. A veces le responde con un consejo o un grito de broma al extremo. Su personalidad es engañosa ya que nunca se sabe cuando podra cambiar de lo calmado a lo loco. Pero por ello, todos le quieren.

Animal: Lobo negro de ojos amarillos.


End file.
